disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chung Pow Kitties
The Chung Pow Kitties (the CPK for short) are a group of recurring villains in Yin Yang Yo! Their full names are Ashley, Kitty, and Bella. History At first glance, they appear to be a group of innocent-looking kittens one can't help but adore. Underneath, however, they are lethal, merciless, efficient fighters. However, once they see a ball of yarn or a dish of cat food - even in battle - they instantly revert to adorable balls of fur. They are also world famous as rock stars and stage actors. While performing on stage, they show no signs of their true nature. Yang was once their biggest fan (as seen in "My Stupid Sword"), but ever since he was betrayed by the Kitties, they have become bitter rivals and have lost his favor. They are also shown to be very obstinate, constantly trying to break into the Woo Foo Armory without giving up. In the episode "The Gig is Up", the Kitties sought to get back at their foes by stealing Laladin's Amp - a magical Woo Foo amplifier that enhances music and hypnotizes those who hear it. They used the Amp to hypnotize the audience at a Battle of the Bands, bending everyone in the audience to their will. The Kitties were close to being successful, buy Master Yo fired a blast from his guitar, splitting the Amp in two. In the episode "Out on a Pledge", the Kitties moved into a house across the street from the dojo, disguised as a group of fraternity boys. Yang, who felt he was in need of some male bonding at the time, hung out with them, unaware then of their disguises. Eventually, they were exposed by Yin, and Yang was shocked after learning he had been hanging out with a sorority. When the Kitties saw the pajamas Master Yo was wearing, they found it so funny that they let go of the weapons they had stolen, leaving them vulnerable. Once Yin and Yang had beaten the Kitties, they were evicted from the house and sent on their way. In the episode "Cat Smash Fever", the CPK broke up after Yin and Yang gossiped about them on the Internet. Afterwards, each one quickly formed a new group of her own. The CPK later got back together after seeing a video tribute dedicated to them. Trivia *They are voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern, who also happens to be the voice of Yin. *They were originally going to be called the Cute Paw Kitties. *The outfits they wear as rock stars bear a close resemblance to those worn by the band KISS. *When disguised as fraternity boys, the house they move into is labeled ΧΦΚ (Chi Phi Kappa). *The Chung Pow Kitties look taller in Season 2. Gallery CPK Ashley.png|Kitty. CPK Bella.png|Bella. CPK Kitty.png|Ashley. Chung Pow Kiss.png|The CPK as rock stars. CPK Broadway.png|The CPK performing on Broadway. Laladin's_Amp.jpg CPK amplifier.png Chung Pow Frat Boys.png|The CPK disguised as fraternity boys. CPK attack.png CPK laughing.png Quit your sorority.png Category:Yin Yang Yo! characters Category:Character trios Category:Cats Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Musicians Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Swordsmen